The Scavenger Hunt
by NickyW093
Summary: Undyne and Papyrus are competing in the scavenger hunt... against their old arch-nemesis
1. At the Fete

Chapter 1: At the Fete

"Wowie! This is gonna be the best fete we'd ever go there!" Papyrus cheered as he, his older brother Sans, Undyne, Frisk and Toriel entered the fete which were full of games, rides and so much more.

"Yeah, me and Papyrus went there every year" Sans informed his friends, then he looked at Frisk and added, "And you're going to love this place since it's your first time going there"

"Of course it'll be my first time in the fete, ever since I stopped by at the Underground" Frisk agreed. Toriel nodded at Frisk and sighed "Well, too bad I can't take Asgore here… but remind me why we're going to the fete?"

"Because not only it was Frisk's first time visiting here…" Sans explained. Undyne jumped into the conversation between Sans and Toriel and added "But it's also the scavenger hunt that I am so in it for!" Undyne showed the poster to Toriel and Frisk, which explains about the scavenger hunt and grinned "I guaranteed that Frisk is so going to love it! Hopefully she'll be having lots of fun in the scavenger hunt."

Toriel looks at the poster and questioned "umm, okay, but what do you do in this event?"  
"Basically, you just have to find all five keys in each locations and whoever comes back to the race with all 5 keys found wins!" Undyne explained with a hint of enthusiasm on her face

Frisk takes a peek of the poster and commented with a smile"that sound fun…"

"I've been there in the scavenger hunt with Alphys every year. We lost 12 times, but it was worth it, at least Alphys had a lot of fun" Undyne added

"Hey guys! Hey Undyne!" Papyrus called. He was standing on a wooden booth that is painted in golden brown with a hint of yellow in it. On top of the booth is a white sign that says "Scavenger Hunt Sign-Up Here" written in navy blue. "Maybe we can sign in for the race and I'm sure this would be a blast!" Papyrus added and grinned, showing his teeth, for he has no lips.

"Cool!" Undyne pumps her fist in the air as she walked towards the sign-up booth and Papyrus when suddenly…

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old arch-nemesis…" someone called out as it stepped in to the sign-up booth, which caught the attention of Undyne.


	2. Meeting our old arch-nemesis

Chapter 2: Meeting our old arch-nemesis

Undyne turned to a grey skunk with a hint of brown on his fur, wearing a plain white t-shirt with a dark blue neckerchief, black skinny jeans and matching pair of sneakers. He has green eyes as well as a scar on his right eye. He has a metallic brace on his left arm. His hair is shaved into a crew cut. Next to him is a light mint elf with snow white hair tied in a low bun. Her eyes are lack of pupils, but she does have irises which were raspberry red. She is in her red and grey pinstripe tank top with a black short-sleeved jacket that is unbuttoned along with the brown cuff and collar, denim shorts with black tights underneath, brown biker boots, grey elbow-lenght fingerless gloves and a cap to match her gloves.

"Hello Undyne," the grey skunk smirked

"Dusty…" Undyne firmly replied back

"So I heard you're entering the scavenger hunt, huh?" the grey skunk named Dusty questioned with a smile of sinister on his face

"Yeah we are," Undyne snapped, she then added "and I was going to ask the same question…"

"Well, guess what? Me and Shisoku had sign up for the race before you two do…" Dusty declared,

"…And we are gonna take you down! Especially Papyrus…" Shisoku the light mint elf concluded, sticking her tongue out and laughs crazily

"Well then," Papyrus steps in and demands "maybe you should just turn your back and walk away, without sticking your tongue out and laugh like a maniac"

Shisoku snarled in offense "How dare you called me that?!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Sans pushed in and warn Shisoku "if you talk to my brother like that, you are going to have a bad time"

"Pfft, whatever, it's not like we're gonna have a bad time soon" Shisoku scoffs and pouts at Sans

"Looks like either of us would have a bad time sooner or later. Anyway, see you in the race, Undie and Scrapyrus!" Dusty walks off, "come on Shisoku, let's go" the skunk ordered and Shisoku followed him, but not before she stuck her tongue out at Papyrus

"Oh we'll see about that," Papyrus waving his fist into the air, he turns to Undyne, who looks like as if she's about to explode with fury,

"Well, I'm in!" Undyne declared as she went to the booth to register herself in the scavenger hunt.

"Who is that guy?" Frisk asked

"That's Dusty" Undyne explained as she signs herslf up for the race, "We've been rivals ever since me and Dusty are in 8th grade. He's just upset that I've beaten him in all of the sporting events I participated in, that's all"

Papyrus steps in as soon as Undyne was halfway finishing registering herself, "Undyne, can you put my name on it, please?" he begged

"You're in too?" Undyne asked in surprise

"Yeah, not only to beat your rival Dusty," Papyrus nodded, "but also I'm gonna beat my rival. Shisoku…"

"Shisoku?" Frisk asked in confusion, "who is she?"

It is Papyrus's turn to explain his rival to Frisk "She's just a friend of mine I had ever since. But now we're not friends anymore…"

"What happen?" Frisk question, as if she wants to learn more about the rival of Papyrus

"It was last month when we are having a cooking contest" Papyrus answered "I've beaten her in the finale and she got so upset about it. So now, me and Undyne we're gonna be in the race and we're gonna win the scavenger hunt!"

"Well, good luck, we're counting on you" Toriel wishes and bows her bead to Papyrus

"We'll be cheering on you and Undyne." Sans winked at his skeleton brother

"But, one question" Frisk spoke up, "shouldn't you be teaming up with Mettaton?"

Papyrus frowned and shook his head in disappointment, "umm… no… you see, yesterday I asked him if he could come along to the fete with us, but unfortunately, he can't, because he said that he really wanted to go, but he promised to spend some quality time with Blooky." Papyrus suddenly perked up and added, "But luckily, Undyne had filled in for me and we're in the race! So that's why I'm signing in."

Undyne smiles up at the tall skeleton and added "Yeah, I did, and I'm glad Papyrus is tagging with me! And I'm doing this for Alphys…"

The humanoid fish then declared, "Alright, Dusty… the game is on!"

* * *

 **A/N -** Alright, so these two (Dusty and Shisoku) are my Undertale OCs


	3. Something Suspicious is going on

Chapter 3: Something Suspicious is going on...

Papyrus arrived at the race field that is filled with other competitors, along with Undyne, who had just returned with two 2 white runner tags, both that had a 2-digit number written in big bold black number, which says "03".

"Here," Undyne gave the tag to Papyrus as she removes the tag from the paper and sticks it on her stomach

"Thanks" Papyrus replied as he takes the tag from Undyne, removed the paper and putted it on his shirt

"Hey guys, Sans, Toriel and I were gonna be at the spectating area…" Frisk showed up as well as Sans and Toriel

"…And we're gonna support you two all the way" Sans added, finishing Frisk's sentence.

"Oh, and one last thing," Frisk has one more thing for herself to say to Papyrus and Undyne as she gave a brown paper bag to the pair, "Toriel went to one stall that she likes to shop at and bought you something…"

Undyne opens the bag and pull them out, revealing two lavender cotton bandanas, one for her and one for Papyrus. "Wow! Thanks!" Undyne gasp in awe as she walks to Papyrus to tie the bandana on his right arm like an arm band

"Wowie! We have a team colour!" Papyrus comment, complementing the bandana tied on his arm

"Little help?" Undyne asked as she tries to tie a bandana on her own arm

"Sure!" Papyrus obliged as he grabs the bandana and does the same to Undyne

"I told Toriel that when I have a scavenger hunt back at my school, I always use a coloured bandana for me and a friend of mine back in my hometown." Frisk explained "I thought you guys could really use some bandana for the race"

"You sure have a lot of experiences, kiddo" Undyne grinned

"Well, we're going in, wish us luck!" Papyrus left to the starting point, with Undyne tagging along

* * *

Meanwhile…

"W-what do you mean I have to take a test?!" Shisoku grumbled in irritation

"I'm afraid we have to perform a body search on you, miss." The cheat inspector, a green spirit trapped inside of a knight's armor, informed "Any source of sorcery or devices designed for cheating will result in a disqualification. So it is advised that you'll either take the test or leave, unless you remove any cheating devices from yourself"

"Alright, alright, I'm taking the body search" Shisuko sighs in exasperation, giving in and not wanting to leave the race.

"Now, if you could stand inside that scanner and spread your arms so I can scan your whole body in case of any cheating devices you have." The cheat inspector instructed as Shisoku steps into the full body scanner and spread her arms. The cheat inspector then pressed the button and blue laser scan her whole body, which, luckily for her, it came out positive, with no cheating devices whatsoever.

"Well, you're free to go" The cheat inspector nodded

"Yes! Finally!" Shisoku exclaimed as she stepped out of the scanner and finally caught up with Dusty, who is all impatient and his legs are getting stiff from all the standing around with his tag attached on his shirt. It says "04" on it as well as another tag that he has to give it to his elfin friend

"Finally! What took you so long?" Dusty shouted out of exasperation as he hands out the tag to her

"Well…" Shisoku sticks her tag on her shirt and is about to explain about her delay when the announcer starts ringing and the two arch-nemeses raced to the field.

* * *

"Now the event that you're all been waiting for!" The announcer, who is a giant green and orange cubic dog standing on two feet, announced, "The Scavenger Hunt!"

The crowd goes wild as Papyrus and Undyne steps into the start line and, in the same time, Dusty and Shisoku appeared in the start line as well.

"I see you're in the race after all, huh?" Dusty examine to Undyne and he raised his eyebrow

"Yeah, only this time, we're gonna beat you two, to the death!" Undyne smirked, she was ready.

"Hey, I can see Papyrus and Undyne!" Frisk, on the other hand, exclaimed when she spotted her monster friends as well as their rivals with her telescope she had on her backpack. She was at the spectator area, along with Sans and Toriel. "Hey Papyrus!" Sans called out, waving at his younger, but taller brother.

"We have five teams for this year's scavenger hunt," The announcer called out and explains what all 5 teams, including Papyrus and Undyne as well as Dusty and Shisoku, must do "they must find the keys in each area and the first team to return with all five keys wins!"

"Psst! Dusty!" Shisoku whisper to her skunk friend and began to explain, "Okay, the reason why I'm late is because I have to take the body search. It was annoying, but, at least I not only made it through…" Shisoku pulled out a stick out of her hair and hand it to Dusty. It is a brown wand with a small purple star-shaped gem with a black gem in the middle on top of it. "They didn't even know my hair stick is actually my wand!" the elf snickers.

Dusty smirked, he knows where this is going… "That's great, Shisoku! With this wand of yours, we can beat our rivals and win the hunt in no time!"

"Oh yeah!" Shisoku grins and pumps her fist in the air

Meanwhile, at the spectator area, "Sans, did you see that?" Frisk gasp in shock as she looks through the telescope,

"What?" Sans asked

"They were using a wand to cheat in the race so that Papyrus and Undyne can't win!" Frisk exclaimed

"Reckon we should go warn them?" Sans suggested

"Not now, you two," Toriel interrupted the two, "The race is about to start…"

"And may the best team wins!" The announcer concluded as he started to countdown the start of the scavenger hunt "On your marks…"

The 5 teams get into positions. Undyne and Dusty exchange glances that looks like as if they were going to make a move

"…Get set…"

Undyne began to focus as she took a deep breath and…

"…GOOOOOO!" The announcer yelled at the microphone.

The 5 teams sprint off and ran off to their first course

"And they're off!" the announcer concluded

* * *

 **A/N -** You know how in airports, where they have these full-body scanners designed to check if there's any dangerous weapons or something?

Well, I figured that it could be useful in this story/chapter, because it's just in case any competitors were planning to cheat in the race like Shisoku


	4. The Rocky Climb

Chapter 4: The Rocky Climb

The 5 teams went to their first course. It is a massive wall of rocks and somewhat steep, so steep that you can fall off easily when you try to climb off the cliff.

"Our first event of the scavenger hunt is… Rock Climbing!" The announcer called out, announcing the first field.

He then instructs the 5 teams on what to do in the first event, "In rock climbing, the competitors must simply climb up the cliff by the nearest steps they can find. Two people must climb up at the same time and they may help each other out. Teams can find any places to rest for a little bit before they continue. But there's a catch, once the team grabs hold of the rock, it would disintegrates in a few seconds, therefore, they must climb up to the top as fast as they can or if the team falls off, they have to start again. The teams who had reached the top of the cliff, gets the key from the wooden chest located at the top of the cliff and move on to the next event"

Undyne smirked, with a hint of confidence, "now this would be a piece of cake"

Papyrus stuttered, trembling with fear, "I don't know about that, Undyne, but you know I'm scared of heights-"

Undyne grabs Papyrus's arms and swiftly climbed up, encouraging him "Come on! The sooner we climb, the sooner we'll reach to the top!"

"W-WAA-WAA-WAAAAAIIIIIIIIII-" Papyrus screamed as he was pulled by Undyne. He clutched on the nearby rock, but it quickly broke to pieces, causing him to fall off, but fortunately, Undyne quickly catch him and place his hand on the rock.

"Hurry up, Papyrus" Undyne called out, trying to find the closest rock before the rock she's been clutching on disintegrates to smithereens.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dusty and Shisoku looked up at the cliff they were supposed to scale up

"These rocks look so weak, no wonder why Undyne had beat me in that contest" Dusty commented, who realised how Undyne had beaten him

"If Undyne beats you…" Shisoku figures, "then you're gonna beat her!"

Dusty's eyes widen and realised "of course!" He took out Shisoku's wand from his belt slit and added "I can beat her with the wand!"

"And, I have an idea" Shisoku points out and sinisterly snickers

* * *

Papyrus and Undyne were making progress climbing up the hill as quickly as they can, all while grabbing onto the nearby rocks as quickly as they possibly could find. They eventually stop at the nearest spot where they rest for a little while.

"Did we reach the top? My arms are killing me!" Papyrus complains,

Undyne looked up, about a second third of the cliff from the top. "Just a few more…" the humanoid fish reminded the skeleton

Papyrus groans in irritation and exhaustion as he is about to climb up, for he had regain his energy when something rumbles, "did you hear that?" Papyrus wonders

"I dunno, some kind of earthquake?" Undyne shrugged, when suddenly...

Stampede of boulders began rolling down the hill, Undyne and Papyrus dodge these boulders and the skeleton screamed "ROCK ALAVANCHE!"

"Ha! Hope you don't get crushed, losers!" called out from a familiar voice.

Papyrus and Undyne looked up and was shocked to see Dusty scaling up the hill with his feet running like a ninja, with Shisoku, clinging on his back

"See ya!" Shisoku sticks her tongue out at the skeleton

"We'll get you for this!" Undyne yelled out. She turns to Papyrus and ordered "Papyrus, grab on to me, we're gonna do some major scalin'! Here we GO!" Papyrus holds on to Undyne and she began to jump up with a surprisingly fast sprint and she dashed up, all the way to the top and passed their arch-nemeses,

"WHAT!?" Dusty and Shisoku cried in shock simultaneously, jaws dropped

"I can't hold it any longer!" Papyrus wailed with his eyes squeezed shut

"Hang on!" Undyne yelled back. With one last grip-and -launch on the rock, they finally reach the top safely.

Papyrus lets go of Undyne and collapsed on his bottom, "Whoa, Undyne, how did you do that?!" Papyrus pants, feeling traumatized

"I've been doing this with Alphys when we went mountain climbing on my date with her" Undyne told him as she made her way to the wooden chest, while a traumatized Papyrus took a peek on the cliff and looked down, "You know what? I am never gonna climb up here again…" Papyrus spoke up

"But I'm sure you'll get over it with your fear of heights…" Undyne reassured the skeleton as she returns with something concealed in her fist, "and on top of that…" the humanoid fish grinned, "We got it"

"We got what?" Papyrus asked, replacing the trauma with confusion

"We got, the key!" Undyne showed him the key and added "now we can go on to the next level!"

"Alright! Let's go!" Papyrus cheered and the two galloped off to the next course

* * *

Dusty and Shisoku were the last team to reach the top,

"I can't believe that fishy and her skeleton took us out!" Shisoku cried, "I thought this avalanche you cast with my wand could crush them!"

"Well, like I said, it's no wonder how she beated me in the rock climbing contest" Dusty pants as he walk towards the wooden chest which holds the last key, "but at least we got the key so we can beat them to dust!"

"Yeah! Let's hurry!" Shisoku exclaim and the two rivals of Undyne and Papyrus, respectively, rushed to the next level


	5. Stuck in the maze

Chapter 5: Stuck in the maze

Back at the spectator area,

"How tragic to have a rocky avalanche happening in the race…" The announcer called out "but at least all 5 teams have been safe and sound and can move on to the next level, which is… the Labyrinth Maze!"

The announcer then read out the rules of the second event, "The five teams must simply find the way to the middle of this most complicated maze ever tried to escape. Each team would provide a map of the maze. The wooden chest was now located at the middle of the maze, containing the keys to the next event. But the teams have to be quick to get the key because this event has become a danger round!"

The crowd gasped in shock, most went "Ooh!" in awe

"… And in danger round…" The announcer continue, "claiming the key gets dangerous, as each time an event ends with the teams claiming the key and moving on to the next event, one key has been removed from the next wooden box for the next event. Thus, the teams must quickly get to the finishing point to claim the key, because the team who are the last to arrive will get eliminated, for there is no key for them inside the box."

"Oh, please make it," Frisk prayed, who is feeling anxious about Papyrus and Undyne

"I hope so because if they do, that would be a- **maze** -zing!" Sans added, ending it with a pun he quickly thought off. This made Frisk giggles, for she is the only one not to scold at Sans for making the worst puns like this…

"You're funny…" Frisk compliment and smiles at him

"Thanks" Sans grins "and I'm glad you're not scolding me for my puns"

"Well, I should be mad at you, but I'm not…" Frisk added, but soon anxiety had returned to her and once again pleaded, "Papyrus, Undyne… please make it in time…"

* * *

Papyrus and Undyne, on the other hand, did not do well in the labyrinth maze. They take turns choosing which path for them to agree going in, but it all ended up reaching the dead end, forcing the two to go back to where they left off and try again.

They were ready to give up as Undyne sighs in frustration "It's no use! We checked the map, we followed the directions, but all of this ended up in a dead end!"

"So we're lost now… aren't we?" Papyrus asked in concern

"If this is an easier maze we get stuck in, we would have make it out alive in time and that would be a- **maze** -zing!" Undyne rants, but Papyrus got offended by what she said and gasped in distressed "Oh no, not you too!"

"What?" Undyne interrogate him,

"Now you're making puns, just like Sans!" Papyrus cried, completely upset that Undyne has been influenced by his older but shorter brother

"I'm sorry Papyrus…" Undyne apologized, not wanting to upset her skeletal friend "I tried resisting Sans's puns, but they're so irresistible that I just can't take it anymore…"

"Well, I hate it when I have to hear any puns, especially from Sans" Papyrus sniffed

"But Papyrus…" Undyne protested "to be honest, I hate puns…"

Papyrus eyes widened, surprised by the honesty of his fish friend "really?"

"Really," Undyne nodded "see, like you, I don't like his puns, they're really terrible…"

"I thought so too" Papyrus declared, elated by Undyne's criticism.

"Sans makes the most awful puns I've ever heard…" Undyne continued, "But I think you don't have to. Sometimes making puns are hard…"

"You know, you don't seem too bad for a friend who made a pun…" Papyrus remarked, now feeling better "thank you for being a friend"

"You're welcome" Undyne grinned "and I'm glad I signed you up for the scavenger hunt…"

It was then Papyrus spoke up "Hey Undyne! I think we can figure out how to get to the centre of the maze!"

"You do?" Undyne asked

"Yeah! Follow me!" Papyrus rush to the path he figured out and Undyne followed

"Are you sure you know the way?" Undyne worried

"Of course!" Papyrus nodded as they stop at the sign that shows 2 arrows, both pointing the opposite direction. Papyrus guessed, "I think we should go… to the right!" The skeleton points his finger to the arrow that is facing the right and he goes to the right, with Undyne following him, only to arrive at where they left off

"Wait a minute!" Papyrus realised something went wrong

"Oh no!" Undyne cried, "Are you saying we went in circles?"

"No, wait" Papyrus though for a moment before he suggested, "we have to keep trying, because I know what we did wrong"

The two repeat, but this time…

"I picked the right arrow," Papyrus examined, "maybe we should to the left!" and he and Undyne does go to the left and soon…

"There it is!" Papyrus beamed, he found the exit with the wooden box sitting on the stone stand

"Wow!" Undyne was amazed at how Papyrus figuring out the way to get out of the exit, "how did you do that?!"

"Me and Sans created the invisible electricity maze for Frisk to solve" Papyrus explained, "come on! We can get the key before anyone else does!"

The two galloped off to the center of the maze when something distract Undyne

"Hey, Papyrus!" Undyne called

"What are you waiting for! Let's go get the key!" Papyrus turns his back to Undyne

"Take a look at this…" Undyne beckon her skeletal friend as she crouch down at something pretty sitting on the ground

Papyrus walked to his fish friend and squats down. "Wow! It's so pretty!" The skeleton gasp in amazement as he takes a look of the prettiest plant he had ever seen. It is a lily with red-and-lilac ombre petals, decorated with metallic silver glitter, sparkling like a thousand stars

"Isn't it beautiful? I've never seen this plant so beautiful!" Undyne compliments, "well, not much like Flowey…"

"Maybe I can give this to Mettaton," Papyrus suggest, "I'm sure he's going to love this flower. After all, I wanted to show how much I appreciated him"

"Well, go for it. I won't stop you" Undyne nodded,

"Yay!" Papyrus beamed as he bent down to grab it.

But Undyne never should have said that she won't stop him because as Papyrus was about to pull out the flower, the vine grabs his hand and the flower began to evolve into a plant monster that is 28 feet tall, with giant leaves into arms and its mouth had shown

"UWAAAAAA!" Papyrus screamed as he gets thrown into the leafy hand that turns into a cage.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Undyne screamed

"So, how do you like my plant?" the familiar voice once again called out, but this time, Shisoku stepped in, showing herself.

"I found the plant when we're about to exit the maze and Dusty casted a spell on it so it can block you…" Shisoku revealed before running off, "Well, toodles! Let's go, Dusty!"

"Roger that," Dusty followed the elf

"Not them again!" Papyrus, now locked up in a leafy cage, cried out

"Well, I'm not letting them get away from this" Undyne took out her staff and began facing off the giant plant monster

"Hang on, Papyrus! I'm coming!" Undyne called out as she began to knock down the plant monster's leafy arm

* * *

Back at the spectator area,

"Oh how horrible…" Toriel gasped, covering her mouth with her hands in fear as she observed the plant monster that was attacking Undyne

"I can't stand this!" Frisk snapped, she had enough of seeing her monster friends in danger and went off,

"Frisk sweetie, where are you going?" Toriel called out

"I have to go tell Papyrus and Undyne!" Frisk answered, "They're in danger!"

It was then Sans remembers what he suggested to Frisk after what she had observed before the race started and he ran off as well

"Wait, Frisk, I'm coming with you!" Sans called out

"Sans, wait" Toriel stopped the small skeleton and Sans turned to her, "are you sure she'll be safe?" Toriel asked, with a hint of concern

"She'll be okay" Sans reassured her before he left the spectator area.

* * *

Undyne managed to grab onto the cage where Papyrus was trapped in, "hang on, buddy, I'll get you out of here" Undyne then proceed to cut out the vines with her staff

"Hurry, hurry!" Papyrus warned her as the leafy arm was about to swipe her, but luckily for Undyne, after cutting out the vine, she began fraying the vines out,

"Come on!" Undyne beckoned Papyrus to get out of the cage, but as he does, the plant flings its arm and Undyne and Papyrus went flying and, fortunately, landed on the ground, face first, onto the stone stand

"ah it hurts…" Undyne cried in pain as she stood up, rubbing her face as Papyrus opens up the wooden box, which, luckily, contains the final key

"We finally got the key!" Papyrus cheered, waving the said key to Undyne

Undyne sigh in relief, "well, we could've make it if it wasn't for that giant plant monster that is 10 times worse than Flowey…"

"Well, we can't stop now! We gotta beat Dusty and Shisoku and fast!" Papyrus added,

"Right!" Undyne nodded before racing off to the next event that awaits her and Papyrus

* * *

Meanwhile, Frisk and Sans were about to enter the course when the security guard, who is an elf wearing a brown robe with a yellow sash tied around the waist, approach them

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" the security guard asked sternly

"But sir, I just witnessed one team holding something right before the race start" Frisk protested

"You mean team 4 has a cheating device?!" The cheat inspector walked in,

"Yes, I've seen it! I saw something glowing…" Frisk nodded

"… And they're gonna use it to cheat in the game, like look what they did, the rock avalanche, the plant monster…everything they did to our friends" Sans added

"But I tested that elf and she's fine" the cheat inspector protested, the security guard looked displeased by what he did to Shisoku earlier, "What?"

"You blind fool! What would you thinking?!" the security guard bellowed, grabbing the cheat inspector by the shirt and shaking it, "if you wouldn't let that elf in the race, with a wand, then I wouldn't be catching her myself!" The security guard then looks at Frisk and Sans and said "well, I think you may have a point. And since I can't catch the team who is going to cheat in the race with a wand, I guess you two should go after them."

"Alright!" Frisk cheered, feeling like she had won the lottery

"Thanks, sir!" Sans thanked the security guard as he and Frisk galloped off to the start line. Sans conjures a giant, floating goat skull and hops on to the top of the said skull. "Come on" Sans held his hand out to Frisk and she climbed on top of the skull, crouched down and the two ride off to warn their friend and his younger, but taller brother.

Toriel remains at the spectator area. She began to feel worried about not only Frisk, but also Sans, so with a motherly concern, she pleaded, "Please be careful…"


	6. Lava Wipe Out

Chapter 6: Lava Wipe Out

"And it looks like Team 2 is the first one to be eliminated! How unfortunate!" The announcer called out, revealing the team number that has been eliminated before he continued "Now, we have 4 teams that had made it to the next challenge, but what team would be next to get eliminated?"

* * *

"We're here!" Papyrus panted as he and Undyne arrived at the check point, implying that this is the third challenge they have to take. Next to the checkpoint is another sign, written in black paint, that says "please take one

"Sweet! I've always wanted these" Undyne smirked as she took out two round sledding boards, one for herself and one for the skeleton. The sledding boards look like a giant swim ring, with handles on both top corners.

"Hey, I found a lever" Papyrus called out as he points to the lever, with a sign that says "Pull me" in black writing

"A lever, is that some kind of a trap by Dusty" Undyne asked, feeling something fishy going on

"meh, maybe we can pull the lever and see what happens" Papyrus suggested

"I doubted that it could one of Dusty's dirty tricks he had under his sleeves" Undyne shrugged, but soon she nodded "but I guess you may"

Papyrus pulled the lever, but nothing happened.

"Hmm, maybe it isn't Dusty's trap." Undyne reassured herself, "I wonder what the third challenge is…"

As the two proceed to walk off, the ground suddenly broke open into a hole and

"YEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWW!" Papyrus screamed, down he goes…

"PAPYRUS!" Undyne yelled as she jumps down, following him

* * *

 **A/N This is where you'll be listening to "Wipe out - Surfaris"**

The two landed in the underground hill. The underground is lighten up by lava, presume to be inside of a volcano.

"No, no no no no no!" Papyrus screamed as he landed, chest first on the board as it began sliding down, along with Undyne, who slides in front of him. The speed of the sledding board was so fast and Papyrus tries to adjust himself into his sledding position, but the faster the sledge gets, the harder it is for him to position himself.

"I DON'T LIKE THIS!" Papyrus cried, "I WANNA GO HOME…!"

"Chill out, Papyrus," Undyne called out to Papyrus as she adjusted herself into her sledding position and added, "I think I'm starting to enjoy this, WOOHOO!"

Undyne enjoys all of the sledding, while Papyrus gets a hang of sledding, as he finally gets into position and slides off.

"Alright!" Undyne exclaimed as Papyrus managed to catch up with her, about a few inches away from her. The two slide down the sledding track, as if they were in a racing-themed video game.

Papyrus and Undyne sled down the hill, drifting to the right, avoiding as many stalagmites as they could with their drifting skills in which Undyne was really good at, then drift to the left, going on loops like as if they're riding on a roller coaster and down the hill.

Papyrus slowly began to enjoy the ride, but his eyes widen in surprise and gasped as they approached the ramp

"Brace yourself, Papyrus!" Undyne alerted Papyrus as they launch themselves on the ramp in full speed, thanks to the hills they were sliding in. They went flying over the lava, head ducking down as if they might get their heads crash into a chandelier of stalactites before landing down on the other track with a thud and continued sliding down

Eventually, Papyrus had alot of fun sledding around and energetically shouted "Give up, slowpoke! This ends now!"

"Not for long!" Undyne exclaimed playfully

"Surrender now, sucker!" Papyrus exclaimed as he was obliviously launched into the air by another ramp, but soon he noticed he was on air and before he knew it, he shrieked and landed on the lava pool, flat on his stomach, limbs sprawled out like he was doing a belly flop and he sinks into the lava. Undyne slide down to the end of the track, decelerate her sledding board and stood up.

Undyne walked towards the lava pool and looked down, worried that her skeletal friend might actually been burnt by lava, but to her surprise, Papyrus popped out of the lava, causing her to fall backwards, landing on her bottom.

"WOOOO! Yay! I win!" Papyrus cheered, feeling like he had won the race, literally

"See, I told you it wasn't scary" Undyne smirked as she stood up and brush the lava drops off from herself

"Well, at first I was terrified when I fell down the hole and we went sledding down in the speed of light, but-" Papyrus was going to think of what had happened when he gets scared of the speed of the sledding board he was in when he suddenly asked "Can we do this again?"

"Actually, that was the 3rd challenge, I guess…" Undyne shrugged, but soon she noticed why Papyrus is alive, even though he was in a pool of lava, "Wait, if you're in lava, how come you're not burning?"

"I dunno why, but it's so warm!" Papyrus grinned, splashing some lava around him before relaxing himself by laying on his back and sigh in comfort, feeling like he was sleeping in his very comfy bed, but with a mattress made of lava

It took a moment for Undyne to realise why the lava didn't hurt Papyrus as she looks at the sign that says "Note: Cool Lava. It cause no harm, feel free to swim in" in big, bold, blue glowing letters.

"Weird…" Undyne winced in disbelief, not believing that the cool lava was not only lukewarm, but also harmless on Papyrus

"Hey Undyne, wanna feel the cool lava?" Papyrus asked, Undyne kneeled down and dipped her hand onto the cool lava. She was surprised by the warmth of the lava around her hand and smiled at him "Hey, you're right! The lava's really nice and warm…"

Undyne took her hand out of the lava and stood up, "alright Papyrus, you can get out now…" the humanoid fish demanded, not wanting to stay for a little longer, allowing the other teams to catch up on them and take advantage of them, including Dusty and Shisoku.

"Aww, I wanna stay for a little bit, but FIIIIINNNE!" Papyrus whined, before reluctantly gets off the lava pool. He proceeds to shake the cool lava out of him and brushed off the remaining cool lava. Papyrus took off his boots and emptied it out, but as he did, something golden fall down and landed on the puddle of lava

"Papyrus! Look! It's the key!" Undyne gasped,

Papyrus looked down and gasped in surprise as he picked it up from the cool lava puddle, "The key! It must have gotten in my boot when I sunk into the lava…"

* * *

 _~Flashback_

 _"_ _Surrender now, sucker!" Papyrus exclaimed as he obliviously launched himself into the air and landed on the pool of warm, but harmless cool lava._

 _Papyrus was sinking, but soon he felt something warm and odd about the lava…_

 _"_ _Odd…" Papyrus thought "The lava was warm, but why doesn't it burn me…?" Papyrus then swam back up and without looking, he feel something slipped into his left boot after the rope that holds the key and is tied onto the brick snapped._

 _~Flashback end_

* * *

"… I think it could be that…" Papyrus concluded as he handed the key to Undyne

"3 down, 2 to go" Undyne counted as she slipped the third key into the key pouch, she then added "and then we win the hunt!"

Undyne and Papyrus were about to leave the cavern when something rise. Papyrus looked back and his eyes widen in shock and his jaws dropped,

Undyne noticed as the lava gets higher, her heart sinked, "uh oh…" Undyne whispered in fear…

"RUN!" he yelled.

Papyrus and Undyne were about to run when the lava wave catches them, washing them away. Dusty and Shisoku were on top of the lava tsunami wave, watching their rivals being washed away, but their heads were shown as if they were catching a breath before they were buried into the lava.

"Ohhh, why didn't the lava burn those jerks?!" Shisoku growled, completely annoyed and frustrated that Papyrus and Undyne had survived the lava tsunami wave, despite that they were drowned into the lava

"Well, haven't you read the sign?" Dusty reminded her, but she's too careless to look at the sign

* * *

"Ooh, team 3 has been trapped into the lava wave! How tragic! But will they make it out alive?" The announcer called out

"Oh no!" Frisk gasped in fear, terrified

"We gotta save them!" Sans declared as he and Frisk made their way to the volcano to save their friends


	7. Attack on Piranhas

Chapter 7: Attack on Piranhas

The lava tsunami wave burst out from the cave as Papyrus and Undyne were luckily washed ashore safely out of the seaside.

"What the heck? Since when there is a tsunami wave flooding in the cave?!" Undyne exclaimed as she brushed the harmless lava off from her and whips her ponytail with her hand

"They're catching up with us!" Papyrus cried as he witnessed Dusty and Shisoku running towards them and passing them

"I can't believe you've survived the lava tsunami wave! Can't you at least drown?!" Shisoku wailed, feeling upset. "It's cool lava, Shisoku! It won't burn them" Dusty told the elf. Shisoku calmed down and added "But at least we're catching up on those jerks… see you at the finish line!" Skisoku stuck her tongue out on them as she and the skunk runs off. Papyrus sticks his tongue out at the elf.

"Come on! We don't have much time for the next round!" Undyne called as she catches up with Dusty and Shisoku. Papyrus followed.

* * *

"Team 3 have survived the tsunami wave, what a miracle!" The announcer called out at the distance, updating on the teams.

Frisk sighs in relief. Sans were still searching for Papyrus and Undyne sot they can warn them about the wand.

"So, did they make it to the next round?" Sans asked, who is now worried about his younger, but taller brother

"As long as I know, yes, they did" Frisk nodded. Sans smiles and declared, "Hang on, brother, we're coming!"

"Undyne, Papyrus, where are you now…" Frisk whispered

* * *

"Challenge 3 is completed, with Team 5 out of the race! Well, better luck next time, Team 5!" The announcer continued, "We now left with 3 teams in the 4th challenge. The question is who would make it to the finals? And what team number would be eliminated next?"

"This ocean is 500m away from the checkpoint," Undyne reads it from the paper that she took it earlier from the 4th checkpoint, "It says we have to row our way to the shore, by canoeing"

"I'm pretty sure you're good at rowing, since you go a date with Alphys" Papyrus reassured, believing that canoeing their way to the checkpoint is one thing Undyne would be good at.

"Oh yeah, I remember that… but we gotta be alert on what Dusty and Shisoku had on their sleeves, 'cos I think they're up to no good" Undyne reminded her skeletal friend as she puts on a life jacket that was found in the canoe. Papyrus and Undyne pushed the canoe off the shore, climbed in and paddled away with their oars

* * *

Dusty and Shisoku were already at the sea, their canoe is slow-paced because Dusty is the only one rowing while Shisoku isn't

"Faster, Dust! You row like how my grandfather does!" Shisoku demanded, irritated at how slow Dusty rows

"Would you just stay quiet for a minute or two?" Dusty argued, "Besides, what's the big rush?"

"Simple, we cannot let Undyne and Papyrus get away from us" Shisoku explained, " so what do you think we should slow them down?"

Dusty thinks for a moment before suggesting "We could slow these losers down by piranhas?"

"Brilliant!" Shisoku agreed, but soon, she asked, "but where can we find them?"

Dusty rolled his eyes and pushed Shisoku out of the boat, causing her to fall down into the water. Shisoku was furious that her skunk friend had pushed her into the water, but her fury turns into fear when she was surrounded by a bunch of piranhas. Shisoku swam back up in a speed of light and climbed back up at the boat in panic.

"I found the piranhas, Dust" Shisoku pants, feeling terrified by the piranhas

Dusty smirked and pulled out a wand and cast a spell on the piranhas

* * *

Meanwhile, Papyrus and Undyne were halfway at the sea

"Faster!" Papyrus encouraged

"Right," Undyne nodded as they paddled faster, "Dusty, we are NOT gonna let you get away from this!" The two row faster until Undyne noticed a bite mark on her oar

"What the-" Undyne eyes widen,

"Look!" Papyrus alerted as he points to the piranhas surrounding the boat. They were all ravenous, with their teeth all sharp and ready to attack

* * *

Frisk and Sans, on the other hand, arrived at the seaside, only to find it too late that their friends had left.

"We're never gonna catch them!" Frisk cried

"Don't worry, Frisk" Sans reassures, "I think I have an idea…"

* * *

"BUWAAHHH!" Papyrus screamed, frantically swinging his oar at the jumping piranhas that were about to attack the skeleton

"They're so many of them!" Undyne cried as she whacks the ravenous piranhas, sending them flying and into the water it goes.

"WATCH OUT!" Papyrus alerted as an incoming piranha was about to snap Undyne, but luckily, she noticed and knock it down.

"We're gotta get out of here!" Papyrus cried

"Right, you take care of the piranhas, I'll paddle our way out" Undyne ordered as she began paddles the boat as fast as she could with an oar (even though it has a bite mark of the piranha on the paddle), leaving the skeleton to defend themselves from ravenous piranhas as best as he could. As Undyne paddles the boat, she sensed the piranha that was ready to attack her and punched it right in the face

The two safely paddle to the other side of the sea as Undyne looked at the piranhas that were swimming away, she then noticed a piranha that was attached on her ponytail with its teeth and she flung it away.

"Oh man… we could've been eaten alive" Papyrus cried as he sat down on the boat. "Now what are we gonna do?" Papyrus looked at the oars that are now covered in bite marks, thanks to the piranhas, "Without them, were not only gonna beat Dusty and Shisoku, were not gonna make it to the line…"

"I think I have an idea" Undyne points out

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Shisoku growled, she was lying down on her back, hands resting behind her head and her hat covering the entire face

"Will you quit being lazy and bossy and at least help me row? My arms are killing me!" Dusty stops rowing, completely aggravated that his arms are so tired from all the rowing

"Obviously, you knew that I can't rowed that fast!" Shisoku bellowed, sat up as her hat falls down from her face when suddenly, she observed the boat, sitting on a boat is a familiar figure and behind the boat is someone pushing the boat, kicking its legs in the water. Shisoku gasped in shock, she knew who they were…

It was Papyrus and Undyne!

"See ya later, alligator!" Papyrus taunted and Undyne, who is behind the boat, kicking in the water like a propeller, stuck her tongue out at their rivals before paddling their way to the shore

"Impossible! I thought they were piranha food!" Shisoku screeched

It wasn't long before Papyrus and Undyne reached to the shore,

"Hoo! We made it" Undyne panted, her legs are tired from all the swimming,

"Wowie! I didn't know you're fast at swimming" Papyrus exclaimed, surprised at how fast she just swam all the way to the shore. Undyne walked towards the stand and collect the forth key, even though her legs are getting so sore from all the kicking in the water and walked back to Papyrus and smiled "Well, four down, one to go"

"And then we win the race!" Papyrus cheered

"Not so fast, you nitwits" Shisoku yelled, stomping towards Papyrus and Undyne. She was going to lash out at them when Dusty called out, "Shisoku, I have the key! Happy now?!"

"Whatever! As soon as we win…" Shiskou replied before turning to the duo and snarled, "…you'll be crying all the way home!"

Papyrus and Undyne watched as Dusty and Shisoku left the check point. They then turn to each other and exchange glances as Undyne spoke up, "Come on! We're not gonna be the ones crying over losing. We got to beat them and fast!"

"Right!" Papyrus nodded and the two went off to the final showdown with their rivals

* * *

"Team 3 and Team 4 had made it to the finals," The announcer revealed, "which means Team 1 had been knocked out of the race!"

"Thank goodness my brother and Undyne had made it" Sans sighed,

"Then that means there's still time to tell them about the wand!" Frisk added

"Exactly!" Sans nodded, before racing towards the shore


	8. Neck and Neck

Chapter 8: Neck and Neck

"This is it, folks" The announcer called out "The final round of the scavenger hunt, but who will take the crown of this year's scavenger hunt? Could it be Team 3 with Papyrus and Undyne? Or is it Dusty and Shisoku of Team 4? We'll find out who will win this year's Scavenger Hunt!"

"I'm glad they made it…" Toriel, who remained at the spectator area, sighed, "But, I hope Sans and Frisk would be okay…"

"Two teams had made it to the finals and here are the rules." The announcer continued and then instructs "two leading teams gets in the kart and race each other all the way to the finish line, where the fifth and final key was, with person A driving and Person B trying to knock each other out with slingshots, that are loaded with water balloons. The first team to cross the finish line wins not only the race, but also the scavenger hunt for this year!"

* * *

Two teams were at the starting point of the final round, preparing to face off at each other.

"You aren't going to win this time," Shisoku spoke up as she gets in the kart, "because that key

would be mine!"

"I bet Undyne would like to beat you to dust. Isn't that right, Undyne?" Papyrus turn to his fish friend, who is on her kart, tying her hair low before putting her helmet on, "MmHmm!" she nodded

"Racers, start your engines, when the light turns green, it'd be your cue!" The announcer reminded the two teams.

The teams started their engines as they were told by the announcer as the race lights began to flash

 _Yellow… yellow… yellow… GREEN_

"Here we go!" Undyne exclaimed as her kart began zooming off with a great dash.

Dusty and Shisoku were about an inch behind their rivals, although they start off with a great sprint as well. "Alright, you take care of these losers" Dusty ordered Shisoku, "I'll catch them up".

"Got it, but you better drive faster or we'll never gonna catch those jerks" Shisoku obliged, with a hint of seriousness.

"Then quit bossing me around and just knock them down" Dusty growled, he hates being bossed around by his elfin friend

* * *

Meanwhile, Sans and Frisk had arrived at the track

"Okay, we're gonna find Papyrus and Undyne and then tell them about the wand" Frisk explained the plan

"Got it" Sans nodded, but then he added, "Actually, my magic might not last long enough, so reckon we should rest for a little bit?"

Frisk thinks for a moment before she responded "no time, but can you hold it?" Even though Sans' magic would not last for a long period, he began to try and expand his power so they can catch up with Papyrus and Undyne

* * *

The race continues as Dusty and Shisoku were making progress on catching up with their nemesis.

"It's time to blast these losers off!" Shisoku exclaimed as she loaded the catapult with the water balloons. She takes aim and set her target, "FIRE!" the elf shouted, launching the cannon ball to the opposing team

Papyrus, on the other hand, is going to fire the cannon ball at his rival for the first time when a water ballon was launched from the said team.

"INCOMING!" Papyrus alerted, Undyne noticed and she quickly duck her head just as the water balloon was about to hit her, but it ended up landed on the ground, leaving a small puddle of mud.

"Thanks for alerting me!" Undyne called out before accelerating

"Darn it! I missed it!" Shisoku sighed in frustration

"So they outsmart your shot, eh?" Dusty estimated

Shisoku, not wanting to take another whack at firing the water balloons at their opposing team, looked at her skunk friend and suggested, "I might have an idea… but I need my wand back…"

* * *

Papyrus and Undyne were speeding all the way to victory, with no shots attempted for Papyrus didn't fired anything when suddenly the skeleton noticed the kart is drawing closer and closer. "They're getting closer!" Papyrus alerted once more.

Undyne looked back and her heart sank, "I think they're trying to catch up with us" Undyne guessed, she then ordered her skeletal friend, "Take 'em down, Papyrus"

"Okay," Papyrus nodded as he takes aim with the catapult and fires at the kart. However, when the water balloon landed on the kart, it bounced back

"What the?!" Papyrus exclaimed, eyes widen in shock as the kart went faster

"It repelled our shot!" Papyrus cried, "I think it must be some kind of force field"

"So they're unstoppable, are they? Then we gotta wipe them out before it overtakes us." The humanoid fish reached out the joystick that is onto her left and pull the lever as she cried "Full speed ahead!"

Their kart accelerates, but as soon as it does, water ballons began raining down, splattering mud all over the track. Undyne shrieked in fear and quickly drift her kart to avoid getting hit by pelting balloons.

"IT'S RAINING MUD!" Papyrus screamed as he took off his scarf, unfolded it and wrapped himself up like a thermal blanket, with his head under his scarf. Water balloons pelting down like rain, causing Undyne to swivel her kart with difficulty, as she had mud on her face, even though she's wearing a helmet

"Since when does it rain mud?!" Undyne wailed as she wiped mud off her face while concentrating on driving.

"Aww, it's raining and did you forgot to bring your umbrella?" taunted a familiar voice behind Papyrus and Undyne

The said kart passed by, showing Dusty driving and Shisoku on the cannon carriage. "HAHA! Looks like you're getting stuck in the mud!" the elf once again sticking her tongue out and laughs maniacally

Undyne could feel her rage building up as she bellowed, "I'll get you for this!"

"Undyne!" Papyrus protested, trying to calm his fish friend down. Undyne began to attack by swiveling her kart, but as soon as she was about to bump into Dusty's kart as retaliation for what they did to her and her skeletal friend when suddenly…

"GUYS!" Someone called out from the distance.


	9. The Confession

Chapter 9: The Confession

Sans and Frisk finally caught up with Papyrus and Undyne, who were pelted by raining mud-filled water balloons and was having drifting difficulties, thanks to the mud

"Sans, Frisk, what are you two doing here?" Papyrus exclaimed, surprised that his older, but shorter brother and his human friend had arrived at the track

"Aren't you two should be staying with Toriel?" Undyne added, who thought that Sand and Frisk were supposed to be with Toriel

"Just as the race started, Frisk saw the team with the wand and they're planning to cheat so they can win!" Sans explained

"The wand?" Papyrus's eyes widen in surprised. But Undyne realised that the mud rain, the force field on their nemesis's kart and every other traps they encounter previously was all being cooked by a wand. "Of course!" Undyne exclaimed, "But how do we do it?"

"You have to get rid of the wand before they would cast a spell that would make you lose the race" Frisk advised

"Right, thanks!" Undyne nodded before she and Papyrus speed up to catch up with their rivals, leaving Sans and Frisk behind

* * *

Dusty and Shisoku were a few miles away from victory.

"We're almost there! I can taste the victory!" Shisoku exclaimed, elated that they were about to win

"Just shut up already" Dusty growled, irritated about his elfin friend being obsessed with winning

"Dream on, elfy!" someone called out, Shisoku turned and was so shocked that right beside them drawn out was none other Undyne and Papyrus.

"You're just a million miles away from victory" Papyrus added

"Alright, you know what to do!" Undyne reminded

"Absolutely!" Papyrus obliged as he began loading up the slingshot, he whispered "okay, aim for the wand"

"Don't you dare…" Shisoku snarled, her wand was glowing as she was about to cast a spell on their arch-rivals. The elf then faced to her skunk friend and demanded "Faster! Don't let them take my wand away!"

"I'm trying!" Dusty yelled who is about to lose his concentration on his driving skills

"Fire in a hole!" Papyrus cried as he launched a water balloon on their arch-rival's kart. The water balloon went soaring and successfully hits the elf on the wrist,

Shisoku yelped as she dropped the wand. "NOOO! MY WAND!" she cried as she lets go of her wand due to the water balloon hitting her wrist, which went flying until it was pinned down on the ground like a javelin stick.

"Ha! Busted!" Undyne exclaimed as she stops the kart and got off and walked to Dusty. "Here's a lesson for you, don't mess with Undyne the Undying! Hahahahaha!" Undyne smirked with pride.

"U-Undyne…" Dusty spoke out. Undyne stops smirking, confused. "What is it?" Undyne asked,

"You got me, I cheated" Dusty confessed as he looked up to her

"You what?" Undyne responded, surprised at her rival's confession

"I cheated, no Shisoku and I cheated, just so we can beat you in the scavenger hunt…" Dusty clarifies

"Dusty, no! Don't say that-" Shisoku cried, completely mortified that Dusty had expressed his guilt to the humanoid fish

"All I want is to win, just like you did… except I have to cheat, with her wand…" Dusty continued, "But, after all the sabotages Shisoku and I planned, I realised that I did a wrong thing…"

"No! We didn't do wrong!" Shisoku screeched

"Will you shut up and at least let me explain to her?!" Dusty yelled at his elfin friend, before he turned to his fish rival, "I admit that I was a bit of a jerk when we meet up at the sign-ups, but now, I realised you should win the scavenger hunt more than I do… I don't deserve to win the hunt…"

Undyne was speechless at how guilty Dusty feels about cheating in the scavenger hunt and how selfish it is to beat Undyne. Dusty turned to his elfin friend and glared "I hope you'd the same to the skeleton…" He then turns to Undyne and ordered, "Get to the finish line. After all, you'd deserve better than Shisoku and I had…"

"But Dusty-" Undyne protested, but Dusty cuts in and demanded "Just go!"

"Alright, I'll see you at the flip side…" Undyne nodded reluctantly as she climbed onto the kart,

"Undyne?" Papyrus asked

"It's time to go…" Undyne spoke up and the two drove off, leaving Dusty and Shisoku behind

"How could you?! I can't believe we let those brats get away from us!" Shisoku lashed out. However, Dusty ignored her behaviour and firmly responded, "I'm sorry, but we're gonna let them go…"


	10. The Sur-Prize

Chapter 10: The Sur-Prize

Undyne and Papyrus had made their way to the finish line as the scavenger hunt announcer called out, "The results are in. This year's winning team of the Scavenger Hunt is… Team 3, Papyrus and Undyne!"

The crowd went wild as Undyne and Papyrus had crossed the line.

"We did it! Yahoo!" Papyrus cheered

"Yeah" Undyne agreed, but soon she began to wonder why Dusty would let her win the scavenger hunt, although she learned that Dusty and Shisoku had cheated.

"Congratulation, Team 3. As winners of this year's scavenger hunt, here's your fifth and final key!" The announcer congratulate Undyne and Papyrus as he gave her the key, "with this key and all of the keys you claimed from the previous events, you can now open the treasure chest" The announcer continued

"Sweet! I can't wait to see what's inside!" Papyrus exclaimed, excited to open the treasure chest with Undyne, "I wonder it would be spaghetti…"

"You know, it's been a great journey, Papyrus. I couldn't have won the race without you… and Alphys…" Undyne grinned, feeling like she had a lot of fun at the scavenger hunt with Papyrus, taking the spot of her dinosaur girlfriend

"Aww, right back at ya!" Papyrus winked,

"Now let's go open this baby up!" Undyne added as the two walked up to the treasure chest. Papyrus and Undyne looked at the treasure chest; it is brown with golden edges around it. It was secured with a lock in a shape of a crown, with five key holes – 4 on each corner and one in the centre.

Undyne and Papyrus looked at the treasure chest for a second and they both nodded as they proceed to unlock the treasure chest with Papyrus unlocking one side and Undyne doing the same to the opposite side. As they reached the final key hole, Undyne gave the last key to Papyrus and she holds the key hole which is now filled with keys.

"Ready?" Papyrus asked, holding the final key

"Let's do it, as friends" Undyne smirked. Papyrus nodded as he began to unlock the lock with the final key. The key lock broke as it was unlocked, allowing Undyne and Papyrus to open the box which reveals to be…

* * *

"Team 3 had won 7000 gold coins!" The announcer revealed the grand prize to the winning team

"WOWIE! We're rich!" Papyrus exclaimed, looking at the chest that is filled with gold and gems

"Sweet!" Undyne pumped her fist in the air before she suggested "Maybe we'll split the prize in half, you can have the rest"

"Thanks Undyne, you're the bestest friend a skeleton can have!" Papyrus grinned

"You're welcome" Undyne replied as she finished splitting the prize in half, puts it in a drawstring bag and gave it to her skeleton friend, just as Sans and Frisk had arrived at the prize corner

"Hoo! What do we miss?" Frisk puffed as Sans collapsed, exhausted from all the power. Frisk catches Sans and holds him

"We won, me and Papyrus are sooo happy…" Undyne grinned to the human

"Well, I'm so proud of you bro" Sans panted and gives his younger, but taller skeleton brother a thumbs up

"Congratulation you two… you've been a great team" Toriel grinned as she walked towards Papyrus and Undyne. She then looked at an exhausted Sans being clutched by Frisk and asked, "Sans, Frisk, are you alright?"

"We're okay, Toriel and I'm sure Sans could really use some rest" Frisk responded,

"I'm glad you're all safe and sound. Sans, thank you for helping Frisk" Toriel grinned. She looked at Papyrus once again "Papyrus… I have something very special for you"

"Really?" Papyrus gasped, feeling like he has another prize coming up, Toriel nodded and steps back and behind her is someone who Papyrus thinks they were…

"Oh darling, you won!" the robot beamed

"Mettaton!" Papyrus exclaimed, his eyes sparkled like a thousand stars as Mettaton tackled him to a hug and kissed his cheek, causing the skeleton to blush pure red.

Undyne, on the other hand, winced in disgust after seeing Papyrus being kissed on the cheekbone by his robot boyfriend. Sans mimics the reaction of Undyne and added "well, that came out as a sur- **PRIZE** "

"SANS!" Mettaton, Papyrus and Undyne scolded simultaneously, but Frisk just laughed "nice one Sans"

"I'll get you for this!" Undyne yelled as she charges towards Sans, but he quickly ran off, along with Frisk

Mettaton and Papyrus watched as Sans and Frisk gets chased by an irritated Undyne. Papyrus turns to Mettaton and spoke up in confusion "I thought you'd promise to spend some time with Blooky…"

"Turns out Blooky wanted to go to the fete too, so I took him there" Mettaton explained,

"Congratulations, Papyrus, that's wonderful" Blooky congratulated, floating towards Papyrus

"Thank you, Blooky" Papyrus grinned at the ghost

"Well, maybe next time, you and Mettaton can enter the scavenger hunt and I'll be cheering for both of you" Blooky reckoned

"Yeah, sounds great!" Papyrus agreed and then he asked the robot, "So, what do you say?"

"Yes, Papy-dear! I would love to" Mettaton answered enthusiastically and hugs his skeletal boyfriend tightly

* * *

 **AN: Yes, there is Papyton (aka Papyrus and Mettaton)** **in this chapter**


	11. End of Rivalry

Chapter 11: End of Rivalry

Meanwhile, Undyne was lying on her back, sprawled out, exhausted from all the chasing. She got up and smirked at the sniggering Sans and Frisk "alright, you two got me this time… but next time, I will get you for this"

At the distance, Dusty was smiling and whispered, "Undyne… you win this time…"

"I can't believe we let those losers won!" Shisoku scolded, upset that she and Dusty had actually lost, "we could've stop them!"

"But we didn't win because not only I didn't realised that it's wrong to cheat with your stupid wand, the fact is you're being so selfish for wanting to win" Dusty lashed out, he had enough of Shisoku's selfishness and the urge to win the scavenger hunt.

"Whatever, screw you, I'm outta here!" Shisoku scoffed and storms off

Dusty watches his elfin friend walking off in anger when suddenly,

"Dusty…" called a familiar voice that caught the attention of Dusty, he turns around. It was Undyne, much to Dusty's surprise. Undyne held out her hand to him and smiled "that was a good game…"

Dusty smirked and took out his hand and shook her "yeah… from what I see, you're not much of a loser to me… I should've known…"

"Oh and by the way…" Undyne continued as she handed him a small drawstring bag, containing half of her prize money she had with Papyrus, "I think you need the prize more than I do…"

"Really?" Dusty's eyes widen

"Of course, I could be flattered that you let me win this year's scavenger hunt, so now, you can have my prize money…" Undyne nodded

"Thanks, Undyne" Dusty girnned, accepting the prize money he received from Undyne

"Besides, I don't need that" Undyne continued, just as Papyrus joined in

"You sure you don't need the prize money? You can use mine if you like" Papyrus asked

"s'okay," Undyne shrugged before she explained to Dusty, "I got my friend here and this is my prize"

"Aww, friend hug!" Papyrus beamed as he pulled his fish friend into a hug

"So your prize is your friend" Dusty quizzed

"Kind of," Undyne answered, "because that's what friends are for – we help each other out"

"Friendship wins!" Papyrus added

Dusty chuckled, just as Shisoku returned

"Undyne… I have to say, I'm kinda impressed with how that whole "that's what friends are for" thing and, I must say I actually kinda agree with that…" Shisoku commented, "But Dusty and I are so sorry about trying to beat you by playing dirty in the race. It's just that I wanted to win so badly that, with my wand, we kinda got carried away…"

Shisoku walked to Dusty and apologised "And Dusty, I'm really sorry on urging you to beat these guys. It's just… well, I wouldn't blame you if you don't want me to be your teammate in next year's scavenger hunt…"

Dusty smiled softly and patted the elf's back "Shisoku, I forgive you. After all, let's not urging ourselves to win, even if it means cheating again…"

Shisoku nodded and turned to Undyne and Papyrus. "So?" Papyrus spoke up

"How about we should hang out" Shisoku suggested

"Yeah, let's hang out!" Papyrus agreed,

"But where?" Dusty asked

"The cafe, of course" Shisoku grinned in pride

Undyne and Dusty groaned. "Ah, don't tell me about the cafe at the MTT Resort" Dusty grumbled as he face-palmed

"The last time I've been there, it terrible, I am never going to that resort again" Undyne added, criticizing the cafe place at the MTT Resort. Now Undyne and Dusty had finally found one thing they had in common – they both hate the MTT Resort

"No! I mean the one that was opened almost a week ago! Muffet told me about that place" Shisoku clarified

"Ohhh" Undyne and Dusty finally understand

"Well, the new café it is," Undyne shrugged, "see you next week, alright? Be good out there, okay?"

"Alright!" Dusty replied as Papyrus and Undyne departs. He then turned to his elf friend, "let's go home." Shisoku nodded, but noticed the bag Dusty was holding and questioned, "What's that?"

"Long story" Dusty shrugged as he and Shisoku walked home

* * *

Alphys was at the lab, watching anime as she heard the door opened

"I'm home, Alphys!" Undyne called

Alphys turned and smiled to her fish girlfriend, "Hey, welcome back! There's cup noodles at the table if you're hungry. I already ate mine"

"Sure!" Undyne grinned as she walked towards the table, where the cup noodles were sitting. But she stopped as she was about to reached the cup, "Actually, I'm not even hungry…"

"So, how was the scavenger hunt?" Alphys asked, she had missed out the scavenger hunt because she has a huge project she's been working on, but now she decided to take a break by watching her favourite anime.

"It was great and guess what? Papyrus and I won!" Undyne beamed

"Oh, that was cool" Alphys replied,

"We won 7000 gold, but I gave half of my prize cash to Dusty. He really is a nice guy, well, he used to be my rival, but in the end, we become friends and we'll meet up at the café next week. You wanna come?"

Alphys thought for a minute before making a decision. "I'll be happy to" Alphys accepted, "and you know what?"

"Hmm?" Undyne questioned

"I might team up with you for next year's scavenger hunt" Alphys finishes as her fish girlfriend plopped herself on a comfy sofa where Alphys was sitting and watch anime with her.

Undyne sighed in relaxation; watching anime with her dinosaur girlfriend is the best scavenger hunt prize she could ever win.

 **~~ END ~~**


End file.
